02 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym:6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45 Przegląd prasy,6.30,7.00,7.30 Wiadomości - skrót,6.32,7.05,7.34 Pogoda 06:30 Był taki dzień 07:05 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2656 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.2871); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Cedric - Kłótnie przez cały dzień 66 (Cedric / Cedric bounces back); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Kasztaniaki - Szybki jak zając 58; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Jedyneczka - Języki obce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mały rycerz El Cid - Pojedynek o zamek 11 (Duelo por un castillo) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Don Matteo - Szantaż odc. 10 (Don Matteo - Ricatto); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1012; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Plebania - odc. 614; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1206; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wiedźmy - odc. 6 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 serial TVP 14:15 Kiosk przy Wspólnej - Poradnik dla ubezpieczonych ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Glob 2005; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką; magazyn 15:20 Tele-nowela 15:25 Popołudnie z Jedynką; magazyn 15:30 Pogoda 15:30 Popołudnie z Jedynką; magazyn 15:40 Pociąg do kultury 15:50 Popołudnie z Jedynką; magazyn 15:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Mazurskie smaki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Był taki dzień 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2656 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.2871); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Tak miało być - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 serial TVP 17:55 Śmiechu warte - odc.565; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 45 - Kanał kulturalny; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 serial kom.TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - Birbonek odc.9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zasadzka (Stakeout) kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Orzeł wylądował (The Eagle Has Landed); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Wiadomości 00:45 Był taki dzień 00:50 Streszczenie serialu Glina - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Glina - odc. 11/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Po godzinach 02:45 Tele-Nowela 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Burza stulecia - odc. 1 (Storm of the Century ep. 1); horror kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:20 Był taki dzień 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 277 Wymodlona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 telenowela TVP 06:20 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 1/7 Piłka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - KOMBII; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie - odc. 82/156 (Teletubbies, season III Wake up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 Ceny umowne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Pogoda 10:30 Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 226; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 serial TVP 12:00 Świat podróży według Ediego - Boliwia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 TELEZAKUPY 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Pogoda 13:15 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wielkie łowy 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 46 Sprawa dla adwokata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wędrówki przyrodnicze z Davidem Attenborough - Tatusiowie- zwycięzcy gry w geny-odc.7 (Wildlife on one- Winning dads: playing the gene game); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - odc. 93/94 Ostatnia szansa cz. 1 (Der Bergdoktor, ep. Die letze Chance t. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy, Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 719 Antoni zamknął oczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 720 Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Allo, Allo - odc. 46/57 (Allo, Allo s.V-19); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Załóż się - cz.1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Załóż się - cz.2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Załóż się - Twój wybór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:45 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Nieznajomy w mroku (Raggedy man); dramat kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Jack Fisk; wyk.:Sissy Spacek, Eric Roberts, William Sanderson, Tracey Walker; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Scorpion Spring - gniazdo skorpionów (Scorpion spring) kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Brian Cox; wyk.:Alfred Molina, Patrick McGaw, Esai Morales, Angel Aviles; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 film fab. 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-10.jpg 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.55 TV Market 7.10 Interwencja 7.30 Ja się zastrzelę 7 (110) - serial komediowy 8.00 Zbuntowany anioł (237) - telenowela, Argentyna 9.00 Gra w ciemno 10.00 Zakręcone (13) - serial komediowy 10.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (144) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Samo życie (619) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Zbuntowany anioł (238) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.00 Na ostrzu noża 13.30 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (9) - serial dok. 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (188) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Eureko - ja to wiem 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 17.00 Gra w ciemno 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (189) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Dziecko na pokładzie - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Francis Schaeffer, wyk. Garfield Andrews, Carol Kane, Geza Kovacs, Judge Reinhold 21.20 Za wszelką cenę - reality show (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 22.20 Nieustraszeni (42) 23.20 Biznes Wydarzenia 23.40 Pogoda 23.50 Dziecko Rosemary - horror, USA 1968, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Mia Farrow, John Cassavetes, Ruth Gordon, Sidney Blackmer, Maurice Evans, Ralph Bellamy 2.20 Aquaz Music Zone 5.30 Pożegnanie Plik:Logo-19.png 6.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Nash Bridges (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 8.05 13. Posterunek (39) - serial komediowy, Polska 8.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Salon gier - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.15 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.50 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.45 Gliniarze bez odznak (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.45 Nash Bridges (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.45 Gorzka zemsta (164) - telenowela 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Wygrać ze śmiercią - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Bruce Malmuth, wyk. Steven Seagal, Kelly Le Brock, Bill Sadler, Frederick Coffin, Bonnie Burroughs 22.15 Atak pająków - horror, USA 2002, reż. Ellory Elkayem, wyk. David Arquette, Kari Wuhrer, Scott Terra, Scarlett Johansson, Rick Overton 0.20 Camera Cafe (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 1.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 1.20 Nic straconego Plik:TVP3 Regionalna.png 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:13 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Więcej niż jedno – serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 10:00 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 10:15 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Zielony skarb Ziemi: Współczesne wyzwania – serial dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Włącz się 14:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Tatrzańskie opowieści 15:00 Pióra i polityka 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Więcej niż jedno – serial dokumentalny 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Magazyn narciarski: Ślizg 22:30 Kurier, pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Patrol Trójki Plik:TV_4_2000-2006_logo.jpg 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.45 Benny Hill - serial 9.15 Bar Europa - Plusy-Minusy - reality show 9.45 Kachorra to ja (4) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.45 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.15 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 12.15 Bar Europa - reality show 13.15 A ku-ku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Taxi - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Echo lasu 15.45 Joan z Arkadii (36) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn 17.15 Detektor - raport Czwórki 17.45 Bar Europa - reality show 18.15 Taxi - teleturniej 19.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 20.00 Bar Europa - reality show 20.50 Nacja - korporacja - reality show 21.50 Cuda (10) - serial fantastyczny 22.50 Wydarzenia 23.00 Playboy: Mężczyzna i kobiety, po zmroku - program erotyczny 1.00 Nocne randki 2.00 Shwartza pomysły na tycie (11) - serial komediowy 2.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.15 Sztukateria - magazyn 3.40 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.30 Był taki dzień 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Pogoda 8.15 Prosto w oczy 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Telezakupy 8.55 Domisie 9.20 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (10) - serial obyczajowy 9.50 Raj - magazyn 10.20 Laboratorium 10.40 Regionalia - magazyn 11.05 Kwadrans na kawę 11.20 Duże dzieci - talk show 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Złotopolscy (685) - telenowela TVP 12.40 Plebania (315) - telenowela TVP 13.00 Z drugiej strony Bałtyku - reportaż 13.20 Hity satelity 13.35 Teatr TV: Skiz 15.00 Mistrzowie batuty 15.15 Forum - program publicystyczny 16.00 Domisie 16.25 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (10) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 17.50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem 18.10 Święta wojna - Fałszywe pieniądze (178) - serial komediowy 18.35 Regionalia - magazyn 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy (685) - telenowela TVP 20.35 Plebania (315) - telenowela TVP 21.00 Mówi się... 21.20 Hity satelity 21.35 Na dobre i na złe (223) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Duże dzieci - talk show 23.10 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 0.45 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (10) - serial obyczajowy 1.15-6.00 Powtórki Plik:Rai Uno (do 2010).png Plik:Rai Due (do 2010).png Plik:Rai Tre (do 2010).png Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Dwa listy; film animowany; reż.: Krzysztof Krauze 13:45 Claude Debussy - Morze; koncert 14:15 Bruno Walter; film dokumentalny Kanada 2005 15:20 Ludwig van Beethoven - IX Symfonia; koncert 17:00 Blok premierowy: 13. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Camerimage; aktualności 17:05 Klasyka filmowa: Don Kichote według Orsona Wellesa; dramat społeczny USA,Hiszpania,Włochy 1992; reż.: Orsona Welles; wyk: Francisco Reiguera, Akim Tamiroff 19:05 Relacja z Camerimage 2005, odc. 1; reportaż /program na żywo/ 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Relacja z Camerimage 2005, odc. 2; reportaż /program na żywo/ 21:00 Zniknięcie; thriller Holandia, Francja 1988; reż.: George Sluizer; wyk: Bernard - Pierre Donnadieu, Gene Bervoets 22:50 Cowboy Bebop, odc. 5; serial animowany Japonia 1998; reż.: Shinichiro Watanabe 23:15 Strefa alternatywna: Alter Live Stream; magazyn 00:45 Komix; program artystyczny 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie - Opowieści przebrane, odc. 5; literatura Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 RRRrrrr!!! – komedia, Francja 2004 09:40 Życie to teatr, panie McGill – komediodramat, Wlk. Bryt. 2003 11:20 W pułapce miłości – film sensacyjny, USA 1948 12:50 Ja, Kuba – syberyjski mamut – film dok. 14:25 Portret damy – dramat, Wlk. Bryt./USA 1996 16:55 Linia czasu – film fantastyczny, USA 2003 18:55 Tajniki przyrody– film dok. 19:30 Joey (9) 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Cud w Nowym Jorku – dramat, USA 1994 23:00 Niebezpieczne miasto – thriller, Kanada 2001 00:40 American Pie: Wesele – komedia, USA 2003 02:15 Eurotrip – komedia, USA/Czechy 2004 03:45 Opowieści z krypty – Rycerz złych mocy – horror, USA 1995 HBO 06:30 Kangur Jack – komedia, USA 2003 08:00 Uzależniona – film obyczajowy, Wlk. Bryt. 2004 09:40 Zobacz w HBO 10:15 Gang młodego Olsena schodzi pod wodę – komedia, Norwegia 2003 11:50 Wizyta u April – komediodramat, USA 2003 13:10 Na planie 13:45 Randka z Lucy – komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 15:15 Lizzie McGuire – komedia, USA 2003 16:50 Miłość ma dwie twarze – film obyczajowy, USA 1996 19:00 Kangur Jack – komedia, USA 2003 20:30 Cinema, cinema 21:00 Premiera: Święta dziewczyna – dramat obyczajowy, Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2004 22:40 Trzy ślepe myszki – thriller, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2002 00:15 Łowca snów – horror, USA 2003 02:25 Złodziej życia – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 04:05 Podglądając Hollywood Club 05:30 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 06:00 Sposób na sprawność - magazyn fitness odc. 24 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 39 06:55 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 07:20 Tajemnice ogrodów - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 9 07:45 Weekendowi wojownicy: Sypialnia Chrisa - magazyn odc. 33 08:10 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 1 09:30 Marzenia senne - magazyn odc. 5 10:00 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 130 10:25 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 66 10:55 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 11:25 Sposób na sprawność - magazyn fitness odc. 24 11:55 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 39 12:25 W pogoni za szczęściem - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 13:20 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 13:45 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 4 14:35 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 130 15:00 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki - serial dokumentalny odc. 29 15:30 Swatka - reality show odc. 18 16:00 Sposób na sprawność - magazyn fitness odc. 24 16:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 39 17:00 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 17:30 W pogoni za szczęściem - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 18:30 Dziewczyny z "Glamoura" - magazyn odc. 2 19:00 Terapia szokowa: Tracey - magazyn odc. 14 19:30 Dzień narodzin - magazyn odc. 7 20:00 Prawdziwy seks w wielkim mieście L.A. - reality show odc. 13 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 89 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera: Zaskakujące tajemnice - talk-show odc. 148 00:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 2 01:00 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 01:30 Tajemnice ogrodów - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 9 02:00 Złota rączka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 20 02:30 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 03:00 Życie szpitala - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 04:00 Marzenia senne - magazyn odc. 5 04:30 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 130 05:00 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 66 05:30 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Pałac Kleopatry - w poszukiwaniu legendy - film dokumentalny 09:55 Zakręcone opowieści: Muchy - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Zakręcone opowieści: Świnie - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: Pierwsze cywilizacje - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Tajemnice zajazdu George - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Wojenne miesiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 14:35 Wojenne miesiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 15:00 Pałac Kleopatry - w poszukiwaniu legendy - film dokumentalny 15:55 Zakręcone opowieści: Muchy - serial dokumentalny 16:20 Zakręcone opowieści: Świnie - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: Pierwsze cywilizacje - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Tajemnice zajazdu George - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Wojenne miesiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 20:35 Wojenne miesiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 21:00 Pałac Kleopatry - w poszukiwaniu legendy - film dokumentalny 21:55 Zakręcone opowieści: Muchy - serial dokumentalny 22:20 Zakręcone opowieści: Świnie - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: Pierwsze cywilizacje - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Tajemnice zajazdu George - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Wojenne miesiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 02:35 Wojenne miesiące - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 TVN Style 06:00 A mama też lekarz - magazyn medyczny 06:30 Pascal - magazyn kulinarny 07:00 WF - magazyn fitness 07:15 Pałac Kultury - magazyn kulturalny 07:45 Świat według... - program rozrywkowy 08:15 WF - magazyn fitness 08:30 Klub młodej mamy - magazyn 09:00 Przeglądarka - magazyn 09:15 WF - magazyn fitness 09:30 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 10:30 Druga twarz - program rozrywkowy 11:30 A mama też lekarz - magazyn medyczny 12:00 Fashion File - to się nosi - magazyn mody 12:30 No to pięknie... - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Polska od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Pałac Kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 15:00 Zielone drzwi 15:30 Paris, Paris - magazyn o modzie 16:00 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 16:30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla kobiet 17:00 Klub młodej mamy - magazyn 17:30 Nigella gryzie - magazyn kulinarny 18:00 Polska od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Musisz to mieć! - magazyn mody 19:00 Pokój z widokiem 19:30 Pałac Kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Fashion File - to się nosi - magazyn mody 20:30 No to pięknie... - magazyn poradnikowy 21:00 Świat według... - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 22:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 23:00 Pałac Kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:30 Skandaliści show-biznesu - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Nigella gryzie - magazyn kulinarny 01:00 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 01:30 Pokój z widokiem 02:00 A mama też lekarz - magazyn medyczny 02:30 Fashion File - to się nosi - magazyn mody 03:00 No to pięknie... - magazyn poradnikowy 03:30 Świat według... - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Musisz to mieć! - magazyn mody 04:30 Klub młodej mamy - magazyn Animal Planet 06:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 06:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 07:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 101 07:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 08:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 Poskramiacz węży: Węże w mieście - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Zabić, by żyć: Polowanie na ludzi - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Łowca krokodyli: Steve i smok - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Tajemniczy potwór - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 101 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 14:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:30 Poskramiacz węży: Węże w mieście - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zabić, by żyć: Polowanie na ludzi - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 17:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 102 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 19:00 Poskramiacz węży: Wyspa olbrzymów - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:00 Najsprawniejsi zabójcy: Truciciele - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Kłopoty z tygrysem - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Najsprawniejsi zabójcy: Truciciele - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 01:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 01:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 03:00 Poskramiacz węży: Wyspa olbrzymów - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 04:30 Najsprawniejsi zabójcy: Truciciele - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Kłopoty z tygrysem - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Prekursorzy: Wyścig na Księżyc - serial dokumentalny odc. 12-ost. 07:40 Ekologiczne SOS: Ratujmy Amazonię! - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/7 08:10 Prekursorzy: Latające skrzydła Jacka Northropa - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/12 09:05 Hamid Karzai - mąż opatrznościowy Afganistanu - film dokumentalny 10:00 Urodzony, by biec - film dokumentalny 10:55 Wojna w przestworzach: Największa zagrywka Hitlera - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 11:50 Wojna w przestworzach: Lotnicy Wschodzącego Słońca - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 12:45 Ciekawostki o zwierzętach: Kronika ważek - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 13:15 Ślady minionego świata: Jaskinie ofiarne Majów - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 14:05 Ślady minionego świata: Wikingowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 14:55 Lodowy hotel - film dokumentalny 15:05 Wśród dzikich zwierząt: Lwy i nosorożce - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/11 16:00 Krokodyl atakuje - film dokumentalny 16:10 Mistrzowie piłki: Hierro i del Piero - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/26 16:40 W kubańskim tyglu: Hemingway - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 17:45 Ginące gatunki: Kormoran na ławie - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/20 18:15 Stare kąpielisko - film dokumentalny 19:45 Manfred Schatz - fascynacja ruchem - film dokumentalny 20:20 Powrót do raju: Mroźna pustynia - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/16 20:50 Zabójstwa polityczne: Pim Fortuyn. Trybun - populista - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Zabójstwa polityczne: Kres kolumbijskich marzeń - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Mistrzowie piłki: Javier Zanetti - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/26 23:10 Ginące gatunki: Tuńczyk i homar - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/20 23:40 Życie na krawędzi - pod powierzchnią - film dokumentalny 00:30 Ostatni Asyryjczycy - film dokumentalny 01:25 Mistrzowie piłki: Chilavert i Burgos - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/26 01:55 Seks upośledzonych - film dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Amerykańskie kasyno - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 07:00 Dżuma odc. 2 08:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 10:00 Z ukrycia: Niezwykłe katakumby - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Leno - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Amerykańskie kasyno - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 13:00 Dżuma odc. 2 14:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Techniczne wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Narodziny samochodu terenowego - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 16:30 Narodziny samochodu terenowego - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież biżuterii z mieszkania milionera - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Śluzy przeciwpowodziowe w Wenecji 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową 20:00 Wyścig z kamerą - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Narodziny motocykla: Harley - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Narodziny motocykla: Harley - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Walka z naturą: Odporne na wstrząsy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Walka z naturą: Na przekór huraganom - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Walka z naturą: W obronie wybrzeża - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: Nowa Południowa Walia - łosoś 03:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: Wiktoria - leszcz 04:00 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: Pierwsi kupcy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Syn broni VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 09:30 Bytesize - gwiazdy wybierają teledyski 10:00 Tematyczne Top 10 - teledyski z tematem przewodnim 11:00 TV Moments: Christina Aguilera 12:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 12:30 Wczoraj i dziś - przekrój twórczości artystów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 17:00 Bytesize - gwiazdy wybierają teledyski 17:30 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 20:00 Fabulous Life of...: Angelina Jolie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 All Access: Najbardziej kompromitujące momenty w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:30 Wczoraj i dziś - przekrój twórczości artystów 22:30 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:00 VH1 Amour - miłosne hity 00:00 Disco Night - przeboje muzyki disco i dance 01:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 06:38 Kurier sportowy - flesz 06:40 Prognoza pogody 06:45 Kurier - program informacyjny 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 06:53 Kurier sportowy - flesz 06:55 Prognoza pogody 07:00 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 07:08 Kurier sportowy - flesz 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:15 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 07:25 Kurier sportowy - flesz 07:27 Prognoza pogody 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 08:00 Kontr-o-wersje - program publicystyczny 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia - wywiad 09:00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody: Jezioro Bajkał - perła Syberii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 09:48 Kurier sportowy - flesz 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 11:10 Gość dnia - wywiad 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Bądź zdrów! - magazyn medyczny 12:10 Integracja - magazyn 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:35 Świat małp - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Włącz się: Uzależnienie od komputera - magazyn dla młodzieży 14:15 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Zielonym do góry - program dla działkowiczów 15:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program religijny 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody: Jezioro Bajkał - perła Syberii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 16:10 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Wroński beat - program muzyczny 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:45 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:30 Qultura - magazyn kulturalny 19:00 W wielkim świecie - magazyn kulturalny 19:20 Czy musiało tak być - magazyn 19:35 Gminy Mazowsza - magazyn 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy - flesz 23:05 Uwierz w dokument: Dzień za dniem - film dokumentalny 23:20 Uwierz w dokument: Dzień Józefa K. - film dokumentalny 23:45 Ostatni prom - dramat obyczajowy TCM 21:00 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny 23:30 Cwaniaki - komedia sensacyjna 01:00 Małe kobietki - dramat obyczajowy Extreme Sports Channel 05:30 Poradnik rowerzysty odc. 11 06:00 Poradnik rowerzysty odc. 11 06:30 Fusion TV odc. 13 07:30 Gen://ex odc. 10 08:00 LG Action Sports Championships Inline odc. 2 09:00 Cactus Garden odc. 45 09:30 Mobile Skatepark Series 2004 Best of Sacramento MSS odc. 25 10:00 Poradnik rowerzysty odc. 11 10:30 Exposure odc. 6 11:00 LG Action Sports Asian Tour odc. 4 11:30 Sacred Ride odc. 1 12:00 Fusion TV odc. 33 13:00 X Games XI odc. 6 14:00 Saas Fee Ride 2004 14:30 Bluebird odc. 2 15:00 Gravity Games odc. 10 16:00 Gen://ex odc. 16 16:30 Poradnik rowerzysty odc. 11 17:00 Gen://ex odc. 10 17:30 Red Bull X Fighters 2005 18:00 X Games XI odc. 7 19:00 Wakestock 2005 19:30 Gen://ex odc. 16 20:00 Saas Fee Ride 2004 20:30 Bluebird odc. 2 21:00 X Games XI odc. 7 22:00 Gravity Games odc. 10 23:00 Drop In TV odc. 5 23:30 Cactus Garden odc. 22 00:00 Saas Fee Ride 2004 00:30 Bluebird odc. 2 01:00 Fusion TV odc. 33 02:00 Saas Fee Ride 2004 02:30 Bluebird odc. 2 03:00 Gravity Games odc. 10 04:00 X Games XI odc. 7 05:00 Red Bull X Fighters 2005 05:30 Poradnik rowerzysty odc. 11 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2005 roku